Knuckles And The Missing Master Emerald!
by The High School Hero
Summary: *2nd fic for the 'missing' series* Knuckles the echidna: greatest guardian ever?..not! one night, Knuckles gets injected by something that would make him into a rampaging beast in 2 days time, while losing the M.E in the process. Sonic and Amy finds out who did this, while Tails makes an antidote. will they find the culprit in time, before Knux turns AWOL? Find out in this fanfic!
1. The Master Emerald goes missing again

**WHY, JLS?! WHY MUST YOU BREAK UP?! I LOVE YOU! I...oh, hello there! Err...you didn't read anything! I'm not upset that JLS broke up...okay maybe a bit. *balling eyes out* but WHY?!**

**Right, enough of that depressing news, Knux and the missing M.E is alive and kicking!**

**Summary: Knuckles the echidna: greatest guardian ever?...not! After a fight with a mysterious person, Knuckles got injected by something that would make him into a beast, while losing the M.E in the process Sonic and Amy set out on this mystery, while Tails finds an antidote, will they find the culprit in time, before Knux turns AWOL?! Find out in this fanfic!**

**Awesome! On with the fanfic, I do not own any characters that are in this fic, they belong to SEGA! **

**Alright, enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Knuckles and the missing master emerald!**

**chapter 1: the Master emerald goes missing...again.**

In a magical, floating island far away called angel island, lived the proudest, and greatest guardian who ever lived who goes by the name Knuckles the echidna...well...not the greatest guardian ever.

He believed that his duty was to protect the master emerald, but sometimes he fails.. miserably. His only targets are a certain bat and evil. But this time, the only targets were his opponents. a few weeks ago, Sonic the hedgehog created a competition for the greatest guardian ever, since Sonic had that chilidog incident, he dropped out. Anyhoo, his remaining opponents were: Amy, with her hammer, Shadow, with his damn fourth chaos emerald, Cream, with her chao friend cheese, and somehow, Vector, with his headphones.

While Knuckles was guarding the M.E, he said to himself: "Ha! No ones gonna beat me in this completion! I'm the greatest guardian alive, no one can take my place, NOONE!" His bellowing voice was heard throughout the island.

*At night...*

It was night time, our great guardian was leaning on the steps, looking at the stars. His amethyst eyes scanned over the skies. Smiling, Knuckles turned to the M.E. He then turned back. Suddenly, there was a rustle or two, Knux stood up and scowered the area, he didn't want the M.E to get stolen again. A blur passed him, he flinched a second later, but he missed him. The blur passed him again, he tried to punch him, but missed again. "Where are you?...show yourself!"

"Haha! We meet again, Knuckles the echidna!"

"That voice...you!"

The mysterious voice cackled "Yes it's me! Its been a while, hasn't it?"

"I don't care, leave this place! Before I-"

"Before you what, Knux for brains?!, Fight me? Pfft! That's a cheap shot! You never defeated me!"

Knuckles said no more and lurched for the mysterious figure, who disappeared into thin air, then reappeared behind him. before Knuckles noticed, something sharp went into his back, he inhaled with his teeth shut. Suddenly, his vision went all blurry. When the figure tried to steal the M.E, he caught the figure and tossed him off, causing him to fall flat on the ground. After a few pants from the crimson echidna, his collapsed to his knees. The figure quickly got up, Knuckles tried to get up, but his legs fell numb, soon, his arms fell numb too, the figure bashed his kneecap on Knuckles' face, causing him to fall on the ground. Slowly, his eyes tried to stay open, but, the only thing that he saw was the figure, holding the master emerald.

Once again, Knuckles the echidna, has failed his duty as guardian of the master emerald.

*In the morning*

With red, dusty eyes, the echidna woke up groggily. His blurry vision muted up some of his hearing, but the first thing he saw, was...you guessed it! the M.E was gone...again. His eyes cracked open in an instant. He got up quickly and searched for the precious jewel all over the island.

*25 minutes of searching for the master emerald later...*

As he returned to the entrance of the island, he drooped onto his knees, his eyes, worrying and anger, he felt so angry and confused, he looked up into the sky and shouted: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY*pants* YYYYYYY?!

After a few minutes of tantrums, Knuckles decided to wander off aimlessly to seaside hill. Where,- as you already might've guessed- Sonic and the gang were.

*At seaside hill zone...*

The sun was blazing hot, the ocean was soaking wet, and the Sonic heroes are having fun! Wherever it was surfing, making chillidogs, or just playing in the sand, there was no limitless fun they could do.

Currently, there was a volleyball match. The dynamic duo: Sonic and Tails vs. Team jubilee: Amy and Cream. The scores were tied at the moment...the last point would win the entire game, and the completion was rising.

"Game point. Service!" Amy threw the volleyball into the air, she leaped and hit it across the boys side. Sonic reacted quick in a flash and hit it back. Cream attempted to hit it to Tails, and the clever fox whacked it back with his two tails.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Amy pointed out as Cream jumped on Amy and whacked the ball with her long, flappy ears. Sonic kicked the ball back. After a few cheating back and forths with the ball. Amy summoned her hammer and smashed the ball onto their side...but the game wasn't over yet. With a flash of blue, Sonic dived down to hit the ball on the other side. Cream wacked it back with ,once again, her long, flappy rabbit ears.

The hero and sidekick jumped and hitted the ball together, as if it was one of those slow-motion basketball shots, but this was volleyball, after all. Amy and Cream watched as they ran towards the ball before the others got it. They were at the same height, both struggling to get the ball onto their opponents sides. Amy managed to tap the ball out of their hands, as it was dramatically falling onto their side. They turned around and dashed for it...still in slow motion. Tails lurched for it in some kind of distorted battle cry, but with a slip of his squeaky gloves, he ball eventually landed and he fell face first. The game was over. Amy and Cream had won.

"Whoo! We won! Girl power!" The pink hedgehog celebrated with the cream colored rabbit. They were high fiving each other and whatnot. Sonic helped the two tailed genius up, they both went over there to congratulate them, but instead of friendly sportsladyship from Amy, she did nothing else but glomped Sonic...err...let's go the other side of the beach before things get too,err,...meh! Nevermind!

Since there was nothing to do in the future, Blaze and Silver dropped by not only for a visit, but for some fun in the sun...and what can anything be fun than playing chess, Right?... Is playing chess fun?... No?...I guess not.

"Ahem, I believe that's checkmate!" Silver triumphed before Blaze. Blaze stared daggers at the ivory hedgehog.

"Aw, come on! Its just a game of chess! Nothing personal, right?" Silver reached a hand towards Blaze, somehow, Blaze took it as a 'well played' handshake, everything went well until Silver's hand started warming up.

"Err...Blaze? You can let go of my hand now." Innocently, the futuristic princess let go of his hand, everything with his hands were fine...all until the hands exploded into flames! Silver screeched as he made his way to the pool, with Blaze behind him.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were...I don't know, just sitting around...oh, wait! I know what they're doing! They were playing go- fish! And Shadow was currently winning.

"Hmm...got any four's?"

"Hmph! Go fish." Shadow grunted as he took another card. "Got any nine's?"

"Go fish." Rouge took another card. "Got any aces?"

With that statement, Shadow slid all the cards across, they were all aces.

"Guess that I win...for the 87th time." Shadow triumphed in front of Rouge while she threw her deck of cards down. "Who's the ultimate?!"

The ivory bat sighs in defeat "...Shadow is."

"Uh huh, and don't you forget it!"

On the other side of the beach, Knuckles was wheezing from running all those levels he had to run to get here. Normally, he never felt this tired before, so what was stopping him now? Anyhow, he was getting closer and closer to them by every step, when Sonic FINALLY got away from Amy, he realized that Knuckles was there.

"Yo Knuckles!" Sonic called out. However, Knuckles' vision started to become blurry, just like that fight last night. When it became too blurry to see, he collapsed on the sandy sand.

"Knuckles? Knuckles! This isn't you to collapse like this! Wake up, dude!" Sonic tried to wake him up, but he failed. Eventually, the rest came over and hovered upon a half- worried hedgehog and an unconscious echidna. Some gasped as some just stood there.

"What happened?" Tails asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we need to get him somewhere close, now!" So, Sonic carried the echidna to Tails' lab, -which was surprisingly next to the beach-, and the rest followed.

*Somewhere hidden on the beach...*

"Ahahaha! In just 48 hours, Knux for brains will forget everything he knows and will unravel into a rampaging beast, thus, destroying mobius and his disgusting little friends, and then they'll all bow down to me!" The evil voice cackled once more.

* * *

**Muhahaha! A cliffy in the first chappie! Ain't I a stinker?! Might as well, give you the news for S.C.B: It should be done at the end of this week! Its all the homework that's been slowing me down lately, I'm having trouble enlarging a frickin' shape on MyMaths! And I keep getting a red face...ugh! Damn you mymaths!**

**Oh well, review plz! And I'll see ya later!**

**PEACE!**


	2. A SonAmy Adventure

**Thank goodness! It's an update! xD**

**Thanks for reviewing my first chappie! Really aprecciated! Has anyone seen my remaked book cover? Knux is wearing glasses...he's gaurding the M.E like a boss! xD**

**Right, the mysterious voice is gonna tease you again, oh, and there will be some...SonAmy! I know right? But they won't be too romantic, a little glomping here and there, and hey! They might even break out into a relationship during the fanfic, but that's just me thinking...**

**Read on!**

* * *

**-H.S.H-**

**Chapter 2: SonAmy adventure!**

***2 hours later...***

After a few tests on Knuckles, Tails had to believe, in the end, that Knuckles has this new disease, and at that presice moment, he opened his eyes, with his vision still blurry. But the strange thing was, he woke up in a humanoid tube, with glass so strong, Knuckles can't even break it. By this time, he was confused, because of the amount of space, it was muted. He could see Tails talking to the others, and they are reacting to it, in a bad way. He was shouting: "what's going on?! And "how did I get here?!" But noone heard.

With worried, upset expressions, the gang turned around to see Knux in the glassy capsule. Tails prepared himself to tell him the bad news, as he turned down the knob, allowing him to hear what was going on again.

"Tails! What's going on? How come I'm in this tube?"

"Knuckles! We need you to calm down for a second, you may find this upsetting though,"

"That doesn't explain why I'm in this tube!"

"Calm down! I'll tell you now," Tails took a big breath, then resumed. "Someone has injected a sereym into your lower back, dangerously spreading a newly refound disease called...Paranesia syndrome." Knuckles looked in disbelief as Tails continued. "It has the word 'Paranoid' and 'Amnesia' combined, which means, you'll turn mad while erasing everything you know, everything you care for, even the M.E."

With that statement, he gasped. He resumed again.

"If my calculations are correct, you have 48 hours until these changes take effect, and it seems that they're starting to take effect now. however, I have a solution, I think I can make an antidote to stop this, but I'm gonna need 50% of your DNA, also, we need someone to find out who took the M.E."

"Excatly!" Sonic stepped in. "So that's why Shadow and me will go, it'll be like 2 rivals in one adventure-"

"In your chillidog dreams, faker." Shadow said darkly "Rouge and I have got a G.U.N mission in five hours."

"Wait, we don't have a-" Rouge quoted but was interupped by Shadow nudging her roughly. "I mean...yes, yes we do. G.U.N agents to see, missions to do! Heheh,Sorry blue boy."

Sonic looked dissapointed and worried at the same time. "Oh..kay?..Silver! Your floating powers can find the culprit in no time! What'dya say?"

"Awesome! I'll just-" Silver winced as Blaze held his hand pretty tight, so the princess filled in for him. "What Silver meant to say was: he would love to, but I'm afraid he has a unfinished game of chess against me, so it could take a while. Sorry, Sonic."

"What!? Ugh...ok, err..." Sonic was getting pressurerized about who was he gonna pick...he didn't want to pick...her.

"Cream! Remember when I saved you from Eggman back in Advance 2? Wanna go on a mystery with me?"

"Sorry Mr. Sonic, I have to bake some cookies with my mom, then play with Cheese, I barely spend time with him."

"But you always spend time with Cheese! He's your pet!...nevermind." Sonic was really worried now.

"...Vector! What about Vector?"

"Dectective work." Tails commented.

"Sally! What about Sally?"

"Dude, she's runnung a country."

"Anyone?!"

The whole lab was silent. Sonic sighed miserably in defeat, as he had no other choice but to pick...her.

"...A-Amy? Would you like to...go to-" Sonic was interrupted by a big glomp by Amy. Some of the equipment crashed onto the floor, during that moment.

"You didn't have to ask Sonikku!" Then, she planted a kiss on both his cheeks, making the blue blur flush in embarrasment. Some wolf whistles were heard as some even laughed. All Sonic could think of now was: KILL ME!

Shadow try to keep in a dark chuckle, while Rouge had her two hands pretending to kiss...she was smiling, giddy- like.

A few minutes later, Sonic and Amy stood up.

"Well...there's no time to waste! We have an Master Emerald to find!" Sonic announced heroicly. The others replied: Yea!

"Good luck, Sonic and Amy!" Tails smiled at them, as they made their way out the door.

"Hehe, I have a feeling that the 'SonAmy' adventure will be good..." Silver quoted and the rest laughed. "And if Blaze didn't squash my hand, I would-" Silver yelped in pain as he collapsed on the floor as Blaze held his right hand very tightly.

"I...need...to win. THAT. GAME!" And with that, Blaze dragged Silver to the nearest park to play a quick game of chess.

"...Seriously? Over a game of chess? Pfft! Pathetic!" Rouge kinda bragged to Shadow

"Hmph! Look who's talking! After a beat you for the 87th time, you looked like you were gonna kill yourself."

"Oh, hardy har har." The sneaky government agent laughed sarcastically. "Well I can beat you anyday! Just wasn't at my best!"

"Ha! Says you! Your on!" Shadow took his favorite chaos emerald out "get ready to feel my ultimate power...in go- fish!" And with that, Shadow dissapeared into thin air, while Rouge leapt out of the building and she was on her way to Station square park.

Cream decided to stick around to help Tails, for a bit.

"Right, time for the antidote! Knuckles, we're gonna need to cut off some hair off your dreadlocks."

Knux fringed back as he protected his dreads "No way! You are NOT cutting off my precious dreds, NEVER!"

Tails sighed as it would be so much hard work. "This is gonna take long..."

*With Sonic and Amy...*

"Come on, Amy! I'm never this slow for an adventure!" Currently, Sonic was way ahead of Amy.

"Because I can't run fast like you!" Amy retorted back viciously, as she panted towards Sonic.

"Keep running then!"

"Where are we even going anyways?"

"First things first, we're going to Eggman's base, he's been awful quiet than his regular self." Amy didn't want to answer what happened to Eggman during the chilidogs incident.

"Goddammit, Sonic! Could you slow down for me?"

"Pfft, you wish!" And with that statement, the blue hero left poor Amy in the dust...what a shame. But then, Sonic thought for a bit, and screeched to a halt. He'd been running away from her ever since...maybe it was time for a change, maybe it was ok to stop running from her for once. So, the blue blur ran back to see his fangirl standing there, head down, and some sobbing was included.

"I...I'm sorry...for running away from you like that...you want a ride?"

Amy looked up at her crush...after a few seconds, she smiled. Sonic smiled back and sweeped Amy off her feet. "Hold on Amy, remember to cover your ears." She did what she was told and covered her ears. Sonic revved up his feet, ready for a Sonic Boom, when the time was right, he cried out: "Sonic...BOOM!" The blue blur dissapeared in a loud, blue wind..and a pink wind as well.

*?*

"Ahahahah! FOOLS! They know that Eggman isn't there...but when they do get there...they would never see the light of day again!" The evil, sinister voice chuckled once more...in a darkish kind of way.

* * *

**Yes! Chappie 2 done! I hoped you like it! The SonAmyness has started with a soft bang!...expect more SonAmy from other chappies! ^_^**

**Review plz! And I'll see you later!**

**PEACE!**


	3. A (not so) metallic battle! part 1!

**Yes! An update! Finally! Thank you for reviewing! I can't thank you enough!**

**Right, I got some bad news: Unfortunately, my laptop charger is broken, and its gonna take me until half term to get a new one, so this is the last time I'll update till I get a new one.**

** And, I'm training for my school's annual sports day, I hearrd its gonna be big,So, again, I won't update for a while until it's over..yep, sorry, guys. /:( **

**I can't promise you that there will be loads of SonAmy-ness in this chappie 'cause...I can't see any. I'd say 30% of SonAmy-ness will be in this chappie, I'm not ready to go to extreme measures yet.**

**Well, enough of the crappy situation I have, get ready for a awesome chappie!**

**-H.S.H-**

**Chapter 3: A Metallic battle! Part 1!**

As some chapters may start, the blue blur and his girlfrien-..sorry, I meant his over obsessed fangirl, dashed through the seemingly quiet base, that belonged to Eggman. Little did they know, that someone...familliar was watching them...

"Huh, sounds a bit too quiet for the likes of Eggman..." Sonic quoted at he made his way through the vent.

"Sonic, do you even know what you did to Eggman when we had that incid-"

"Shh!" He silenced Amy. With a tweak of his ears, he could hear some thumping nearby. "You hear that?...action is calling, and he wants his girlfriend, adrenaline back!" Amy just looked at him with a face that says 'what the heck?' all over. "Come on!" And with that, Sonic jumped out and landed like a cat...or like a hedgehog, and made his way to Eggman's lab, leaving Amy in the dust...again. Amy sighed sadly, as she walked forward, where Sonic had ran.

*In Tails' lab...*

"...and if my calculations are correct, it should make a red solution..." Tails successfully got some hairs of Knuckles' dreadlocks, speaking of which, Knuckles was rocking back and forth in the tube. "Easy...easy..." As the two tailed genius reacted some chemicals with his hair, Cream entered the room with a glass of cola. "I brought some drinks for you, T- whoa!" Suddenly, Cream tripped over her two feet, and the cola went flying..until some of it landed in Tails' test tube, somehow, causing a huge red light, slowly following a boom.

When the explosion finished, the whole room was covered in black ash. He coughed for a few seconds before he turned to Cream, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tails."

"Ugh...don't worry about it, and please, for the love of Mobius, and everything in it, call me Tails, and nothing else. You don't have to me this formal." As Tails sighed sadly, he looked at his test tube. Surprisingly, the solution turned red, this is what he wanted.

"Holy Mobius! That's it! Cream, you're a genius!" He went up to her, and hugged her. "The amount of sugar and caffeine in the cola, caused the hair to dissolve and to blend into a red solution! Hehe...now let's get this placed cleaned up before anything else happens."

"Okay, Tails and nothing else." Smiled Cream innocently as Tails sweatdropped completely.

*In Station Square Park...*

In the good ol' park known as Station Square park, where Silver and Blaze were at the nearest chess board, playing another game of chess. Blaze wanted to win, because she is a princess, and winning means everything to her.

Silver gulped as his knight took Blaze's last pawn "err...checkmate?"

With that, Blaze's pyrokinesis started up, and she lurches at Silver with angry, burning eyes...Mobius knows what happened next.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Shadow and Rouge's game of go- fish has almost came to an end.

"Got any fives?"

"Hmph! Go- fish!" Shadow grunted once more. "Got any kings?"

"Meh! Go- fish!" Rouge took another card.

"Got any spears?"

All the cards Shadow had, he laid it down, Shadow has once again beaten Rouge, in a game of go- fish..for the 88th time.

"Game. Set. Match." Shadow once again triumphed against Rouge, as she dashed he cards aggressively on the table.

She groaned. "This game is impossible!"

"Psh! Nothing is impossible for the ultimate life form, not even sudoku." Then, Shadow got out of his seat, as he attempted to leave. "Let me know if you want another game. I'd be entertained to humiliate you again, maybe in public next time."

When he was out of sight, Rouge slumped back into her chair. Then, Blaze came along and sat amongst Rouge.

"I can't believe I can't beat Silver in a game of chess,"

"And I can't believe I can't beat Shadow in a game of Go- fish." Then, light bulbs popped straight into their heads.

"Wait...maybe we can..work together?"

"Huh, us two? Working together?...that could work, I think. But I choose to work alone..(But I want to beat him so much!)" But in the end, Blaze had no choice but to join sides with Rouge. "Fine...I'll work with you. But I know who will help us with this."

"Whatever, as long as I get to beat Shadow this time!"

"My, my, you are a fussy one aren't you?" Rouge just growled at her. "Just keep your wings on, its a yes or no if he would help us." Then, a portal opened before those two, and Blaze jumped in. Rouge leaped in after her.

*With Sonic and Amy...*

When Sonic realized there was nothing action- packed to stick his nose in, he and Amy kept on going. Eventually, they arrived in a secret part of Eggman's base, which showed all his inventions in separate holograms.

"Whoa." Exaggerated Sonic as he wandered in the hall of inventions. "Eggman's old inventions that I pwnd so many times..." Sonic sped at the most commonest boss he had known. "Heh, is that the wrecking ball? Oh man! My first fight with Robuttnik!...good times..good times."

"Err..."

"Oh! And there's the egg dragon!" Sonic kinda chuckled at those moments. Then he sped way out to the end of the hall. "Hmm...Metal Sonic." With that, Amy hid behind him. "Amy, its just a hologram, look!" Sonic laid a finger on the hologram as the image of the robot flinched. Amy sighed of relief.

"Well, enough of Eggman's failed plans, we need to find him."

"Exactly." So they wandered to another room, which something...or someone was watching them...

*In Station Square Park...*

Shadow was walking down the path, feeling like he is the ultimately ultimate life form. As he was triumphly walking down, he unfortunately bumped in Silver, who's 5 quills were bandaged, and he was walking on crutches.

"Hey Shadow." Silver greeted, but Shadow didn't reply, just grunted, and stared."Have you seen Blaze? And where's Rouge?"

"...No I haven't, I don't know and I don't care! She's probably crying her eyes out from her 88th defeat." Shadow replied in a dark, sinister way. "What about her?"

"Oh, err...nothing. It's just she hasn't come back and...I hope I don't get murdered."

"Hmph, maybe you should just, lose to her. Its not that hard."

"LOSE?! No way!" Then, the grey hedgehog took something out of his invisible pocket, it was a trophy and a certificate. "I'm ranked world number 1 in the future in chess! If Blaze won, I'd be number 2! What if I told you, that you had to lose to Rouge, huh?"

"Pfft! Its pretty obvious that the answer is a big NO! I'm the ultimate, I don't lose to anyone."

"Exactly. Where are they anyway?"

*back at Eggman's lab*

They reached at Eggman's main lab, there was no light, as it was broken by someone. The tension started to rise, as Sonic creeped towards the mad scientist's red, leather chair. When he turned it around...a skeleton sat in its place.

Sonic jumped in shock, Amy screamed a bit, before almost bursting into tears.

The skeleton had the same body shape as Eggman's, there was also some brown hairs from his mustache on the floor too. So, when Sonic's realization came clear, he dropped to his knees.

"Eggman...he's...he's..." Sonic couldn't finish the sentence. But, Amy was confused.

"What? Shouldn't Eggman be in..." She said to herself.

Then, he stood up. But, wit his head down. "Even though he did horrible things to make me surrender...I...it's boring not having him around, doesn't make me feel like a hero...anymore." Amy went closer to him,"...let's go, Amy." He turned away and was about to exit the base, when suddenly, the metal door clanged shut. The alarms went off at the same time. Sonic flinched into his fighting stance, and Amy summoned her hammer with a click of her fingers. Then, they heard a metallic voice.

"System suspects two life- forms: Blue and pink hedgehogs, who goes by the names: Sonic the hedgehog and, Amy Rose. Subject: destroy them!"

Out of nowhere, fifteen guns surrounded them. Will they get outta there alive?

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun! Another cliffy! Hahahahaha! And this cliffy is more serious too! Well, I must leave the reactions to the reviewers, so, review plz! And I'll see you later!**

**PEACE!**


	4. A (not so) metallic battle! part 2!

**I'm back peoples! Did ya miss me? **

**Thank you for reviewing! I've finally got my charger! Turns out I've got it sooner than I think. How great is that? and this one should stay for a good 5- 10 years like my mum's first charger. **

**Plus, Sports day is almost near, and I've done all of my training, turns out I'll be doing: 100m dash, high jump, long jump, relay and javelin! This should be easy, as I will PWN my friends in these events!**

**Right! Time for the chappie that everything that's everyone's been waiting for! Nothing really exciting, and i'm not gonna reveal who "killed" Eggman yet, let alone reveal the culprit (which some of you are dying to find out who! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Metallic Battle! Part 2.**

Sonic and Amy froze, as the fifteen guns surrounded them both. One move and they were done for.

"Don't. Move. A muscle." Sonic whispered quietly, as Amy hung on to his every word and obeyed. The blue blur scanned the room carefully, trying to find a way out of here.

Out of nowhere, he made a suicidal move by departing from Amy and running up a near wall, where the robot was. Amy was shocked as he left. She dived onto the floor, dodging the flying bullets.

Meanwhile, Sonic would've sworn the last bullet scraped his tail, and somehow, passed his arm. As he reached the big robot, it looked up at the blue blur. Sonic then taunted the robot, and what better taunt there is than the ol' slapping your butt in front of the robot, right?

Anyhow, bullets came flying onto the robot, causing it the malfunction. The guns seized, Which made a great chance to escape before the lab blew up with them. So, Sonic heroically jumped down to grab Amy and to make a hasty escape. The hedgehogs made it out via window dome. In just three seconds, the whole lab blew up in the process.

*At Tails' lab...*

After all that cleanup, they were eligible to continue their antidote.

"Hmm...maybe if I..put this there, and then I...and we should have.." Since he had the first part of the antidote, he needed the second. This time, the second part was gonna be hard, as it will decide if Knuckles would or would not go AWOL.

"..Its missing something." Tails stopped the experiment as he predicted he's missing something. A special something that was going to make this antidote stronger. "But..what?"

"Am I gonna be okay, Tails?" Knuckles asked, still in the humanoid tube.

"I don't know, Knuckles. the sooner I complete both of the antidotes, the better."

"I hope I don't go PARANOID before you make the antidote in TIME!" Some of Knuckles' words tweaked while he said that. Tails was well aware of the situation that took place.

"The disease...its taking effect!"

"I DON'T KNOW what you're TALKING ABOUT! I feel ABSOLUTELY...fine." With that, Knuckles fell unconscious again.

"Oh no...I hope I get this done in time."

*Back at the remains of Eggman's ruined lab*

Sonic has just found out that Amy has passed out due to all the fright. He did everything he could to wake her up...ten minutes passed, and Sonic hears the sounds of whimpering. those sounds came from Amy, surprisingly.

"N-N- Never l-leave me l-l like that ever again, S- Sonic the H- Hedgehog." Amy lunged onto her blue hero, making Sonic a bit nervous, but relieved that she was okay.

"Don't worry Ames, I never will. It was too much of a close call." Amy was still a bit frightened, so she snuggled up to her blue hero. Sonic didn't pay attention to that as he was thinking of other stuff. After, they decided to continue on their mysterious adventure. Although, that a new subject has come up: what has happened to Eggman? And why is he DEAD?! So many questions popped into their heads...and only ONE person had the answer to that:

"Aww...the blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, is falling for the pink brat. So romantic...not. I should've kept Egghead alive, but the stupid hedgie doesn't even know what he did to him on his disgusting chilidog accident. Boy, is he dumb! *sighs* nevermind, he's not even close to know who stole the M.E! So easy for me to take over the world! And become their king..hahahahahaha!"

"So...where to next?"

"...The nearest place from here is probably Moebius, so let's go there! I got a date with an anti!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm pretty sure Jet the jackass wouldn't take it," Amy giggled as Sonic referred to Jet as a jackass. "So it has to be my gay- anti Scourge! Let's go!" Sonic performed another Sonic Boom as they would get there in no time.

*In the future, with Blaze and Rouge...*

They both ended up on a coast. Rouge scanned the area interestingly, as Blaze tried to figure out the route to where he was.

"If my senses are correct..he should be over at the end of the coast. Come on, then!" Blaze sped off, Rouge took to the sky and flew after her.

A few minutes later they arrived at the end of the coast. A poorly, but stable shack stood beside a laid back grey fox with sunglasses, who was laying in a half broken, lounge chair. When the fox realized that someone was blocking his sun, he lifted his sunglasses, only to see Blaze and Rouge.

"Oh, hey Blazey...'Sup?" He greeted the princess in his original california accent.

"Don't call me that, Ayden." Yep, Ayden was his name. Blaze threatened him with her pyrokinesis, this made him reel back to his seat.

"Okay, okay! Chill! What do you want, princess?"

"That's better." Her pyrokinesis clicked off. "Now, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"Can you coach Me and Rouge? For a chess and go- fish showdown?"

The 16 year old, grey fox inhaled through his teeth, then he answered. "I don't really know...I-"

"Oh, come on! Your the 15 time, undefeated chess champion! What do you mean 'I don't know?'"

"Correction. WAS the 15 time champ of chess...until I lost to...HIM."

"But that ultimate chess skill is still inside there. You just haven't released it in a long time."

"I don't want to do it. It brings back bad memories. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to read some comics!" With that, he stomped back into his shack. Oh, did I mention he went a bit..mad when he was defeated a long time ago.

"Let's just go. He's not gonna help us..." Rouge took to the sky, waiting for Blaze."It looks like we'll just have to face defeat on our own.." Ayden heard everything. The word 'defeat' hit him hard. As he remembered 2 years ago...when he lost to him. In the meantime, he felt a bit of guilt and regret.

Before Blaze sped away he cried: "Wait!" She turned around, and Rouge returned to the ground. "If its about kicking his futuristic ass..then i'm in!" Blaze nodded respectably.

"So..when do we begin?"

"How about now? The skill doesn't come from overnight, y'know," he then faced both of them, "Dudettes, welcome to the academy of chess and go- fish!"

*Back at Tails' lab.*

Tails has released Knuckles out of his tube, and was inserted a strait jacket, with his own little room.

"Is this frickin' NECESSARY?!"

"Yes it is. I'm running some tests on you so you can calm down on the tweaky words."

"I DO not have ANYTHING wrong with ME!"

"Calm down!"

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! YOUR NOT HELPING" With that, he charged straight at Tails, only to be tasered by the neck. He collapsed, remaining unconscious.

"Close call." He closed the metal door behind him. And then, he turned to Cream. "Its almost sunset. Should I take you home?"

Cream -being the polite girl she is- nodded in agreement. They both made their way to Cream's place. Although he made loads of progress, Tails felt like he lacked progress today. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why...it kinda freaked him out though.

Meanwhile, a dark, shady figure smashed various windows in Tails' lab. He swung his crowbar around his scientific equipment. Destroying some in the process. Including half of the antidote. One thing we should thank our stars, was thank goodness he didn't release Knuckles, that would be total chaos...would it?

* * *

**Done! Phew! I believe that this could be the next best thing next to S.A.T.M.C! And I hope so too! **

**and i really don't know whats wrong with me! Its taking me longer than usual to update S.C.B and i'm once again on writers block for I have no Shadow! (i'll tell you why in that update), so please don't go banging on my door with pitchforks! i'm almost done anyways.**

** Catch y'all on the flipside!**


	5. Things get worse!

**Hey everyone! Did you guys hear about the new Sonic game coming in November? And its great too! I can buy it for Christmas or for my birthday!**

**As always Thanks for reviewing! Really appreciated!**

**I can't stop my updating spree for this story! And I will HOPEFULLY update S.C.B today! So, don't worry your little virtual heads!**

**Anyhoo, time for chappie 5! Oh yeah, this chappie is mostly focusing on Blaze, Rouge and my OC Ayden.**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Things get worse!**

A few hours ago, Blaze and Rouge went to seek help from former world chess champ, Ayden the Fox. He declined it at first, but seeing that those girls could go through the defeat he had a few years ago, he accepted. Now, he teaches them 'The way of the Fox' hoping for them to kick their opponents' ass.

"Seriously Rougey, you need to chill out on the defeat." Ayden reassured Rouge in the best way. "I think that's why your loosing to that Shadow."

Rouge just snarled at him "First off, don't call me that! Second, I'm totally calm..." He began to see crimson form into her eyes.

"Err...maybe I'll just leave you to your cards." With that, Ayden stood up and walked away, feeling awkward. As soon as he arrived where Blaze was, Rouge released a blood curdling scream. Ayden and Blaze winced in horror.

"Ouch. Anyhoo, time for my favourite sport: Chess. How ya doin, Blaze?" Ayden asked.

Blaze on the other hand, was at the old, unstable picnic table, using Ayden's possessive chess board, something that he still kept for a long time. "Not doing as well as I thought." Blaze pondered and replied. "Should I put the queen on the knight, or the bishop on the...?"

"I always go for the bishop on the pawn. Makes it easier if you take the little suckers out." He demonstrated the option as he explained to her.

"Anyhoo, I need to stop you guys here. I can see the problem you and Rouge are having." He stopped, and called her. "YO ROUGE!"

*With Tails*

As soon as Tails dropped Cream off to her house, he dashed back to his lab. One thing he regrets doing was leaving Knuckles all alone. But, then again, he didn't need to worry about that, right? He had him locked into his special place, and its not like anyone is gonna break in, destroy his antidote and possibly break the door and set Knuckles free, right? Right?!

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver streaked past the two tailed fox. Since they had nothing to do, and their partners were nowhere in sight, they had a race. When Silver realised who he just passed, he screeched to a halt. Shadow stopped afterwards.

"Tails!" He cried.

"No time, gotta get home!" Instead of stopping and saying hello, he dashed past the ivory hedgehog. Silver was a bit curious of what he was in a hurry for, so he followed him.

*With Sonic and Amy*

"I don't like this, Sonic..." As the blue blur and the pink rose walked through the stingy, smelly, senile location of Moebius, Amy stayed closer to him, as she was a bit terrified.

"Well, the sooner you stop squirming, the quicker we find the Master Emerald. Simple as that." Sonic replied a bit sternly. Amy frowned at his reply.

"Gosh, your so naïve!"

"I wouldn't be this naïve if you would stop moaning about everything! Now, can we continue with the adventure in silence? Please?"

"Ouch, what's got into you?"

Sonic stopped and hesitated for a bit before replying. "Err...I- It's nothing..." Then, he continued walking to the almost abandoned city.

"It's something! C'mon, tell me..."

"It's nothing, Amy! Trust me..."

"Sonic, I know that face...something's wrong. What happened?"

A voice was heard from behind: "This happened!" A muffled scream was heard from Amy as she was kidnapped in the dark. Sonic reacted to his instincts, but was put to sleep by someone karate- chopping his neck. A pair of Ice blue eyes gleamed over the unconscious hedgehog, then he smirked sinister- like, showing his sharp fangs.

*...With Blaze and Rouge...*

"I finally figured out the problem, dudettes," Ayden began to speak. He crossed his legs, so did the girls. "It's the anger that's around you. Rouge, you need to calm down, and Blaze, the pyrokinesis isn't gonna help you win the match." Blaze looked at bit annoyed, but she understood.

"And that's why we are NOT gonna play anymore chess or go- fish until you pass the test..."

"...What test?" Rouge asked, annoyed also.

"What test you ask? Well, that would be: 'The way of the fox. You girls won't reach my level of skill in time of the showdown. If you successfully pass this test, you should beat your respectful partners." They nodded. "Good. Its almost sunset, so I guess we should start tomorrow. Get some rest, your gonna need it." With that, Ayden sauntered off to his shack. "Nighty night ladies."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find the nearest palm tree, and calling it a night." Rouge took to the sky and flew off to find the nearest palm tree.

"Great...where am I gonna sleep?" Blaze wondered, as she figured out where to sleep. Since she was used to living in her castle, she didn't think about sleeping in the outdoors. In the end, she chose the broken lounge chair, wasn't cosy and cuddly as her queen sized bed, but at least she had something to lie on. By the time the wondering was over, the sun disappeared and was replaced by darkness.

*...?...*

The hideout was so damp, that it smelled of rats and garbage. A green figure punted up and down impatiently. Sonic was in chains, lying on the floor

"Wake up you measly little..." Mumbled the green figure a bit harshly. At that moment of time, Sonic stirred out of unconsciousness but his vision was still blurry. "Oh...there you are, I was hoping for you to wake up but then again, maybe it was better if you were unconscious,"

"...What?..Sc- Scourge... where's-"

"The pink one? Oh...the girls took care of that...hehe."

Afterwards, Sonic's consciousness was revived "What?! Scourge! Lemme go!"

"You're not going anywhere, hedgehog!" Scourge revealed a metal pipe and smashed it on the blue blur's face and blood began to pour out of his mouth...well, he coughed it out actually. "Bring out the girl..." Within a minute, they brought Amy onto the floor. Unconscious, blood everywhere, and seriously injured. Sonic's eyes grew so wide that they almost exploded.

"Hmm...too bad you didn't wake up sooner to save her...heh, some hero you are." Every taunt that Scourge exclaimed made Sonic angrier than ever...maybe too angry..or maybe angrier to turn dark.

*With Tails*

Tails -accompanied with Silver and Shadow- reached his lab door. He opened it as quick as possible. When he looked inside, his eyes widened in great horror. All his equipment destroyed, and his antidote spilt on the floor. He dropped to his knees as his ears drooped. Silver and Shadow looked at the two tailed genius and looked at the destroyed antidote.

A few seconds later, Shadow decided to look around to see if anything else was destroyed. He stumbled upon the small asylum, when he looked both ways, he turned the vial and entered the asylum.

It was dark in there...too dark, if you ask me.

All of a sudden, the door snapped shut. Startled, Shadow looked back, he ran to the door, attempting to open it again. A low growl started to emerge, but Shadow didn't hear it.

Shadow finally opened the heavy door. As the growl got louder, and as Shadow noticed, he turned around to see wine red pupils lurching at him.

The only thing we heard, was a big yelp and ferocious roar.

*..?...*

"Everything is going according to plan! Hehe, the boss will be SO happy about this..we're finally gonna take over Mobius! Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Done! Next chappie should be the longest chappie ever! And there will be loads of tension! So I hope you'll stay tuned for that!**

**Catch y'all on the flipside!**

**P.S; Question of the moment: What made Sonic and the missing chillidogs as it is? what i mean is how come i got 74 reviews for it? its just...wow. Could anyone give me an answer?**


	6. Dark Sonic's Emotional Rollercoaster!

**Well...i'm into my first week of H.S.H'S Summer of awesomeness...and its going to be awesome! Thank you for reviewing, really appreciated. Regarding to the question I asked last chappie: What made Sonic and the missing chilidogs get 74 reviews, and is the best story ever?**

**Almost everyone said it was my hilariousness that got the 74 reviews, and I agree with you guys! my mates went to read it, and they almost died laughing.**

**So yeah, thank you for the 74 reviews and for making the fanfic funny as possible!**

**And while I'm on a roll today, I'm thinking of a sequel to the hilariously funny story. Whatdya say, readers and reviewers? Should I make S.A.T.M.C 2? **

**Right, I can say we are halfway through the story. So sit back and enjoy K.A.T.M.M.E chappie 6!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dark Sonic's emotional rollercoaster. **

After Scourge mocked him silly, he left the blue hedgehog and the wilted pink rose alone. That's was when something unexpected happened.

He held his head, trying to control his temper, he tried so hard not to cry, unfortunately it wasn't helping. When one innocent teardrop fell from his eyes onto his sneaker, his blue fur slowly turned to black. He gripped his head more until the tip of his trademark gloves ripped.

*With Tails, Shadow and Silver...*

Shadow kicked the echidna at the end of the room, and soon retreated out of the door and slammed it behind him. He panted rapidly as he rushed to the lab. He could hear the thuds and bangs on the asylum door, that made him skate even faster.

Meanwhile, Sliver was assisting Tails on cleaning up the destroyed antidote and lab equipment. That was when Shadow busted in.

"Tails! It's Knuckles! He's turned mad! He doesn't even know me anymore!" The U.L.F exclaimed. Tails' pupils shrunk as his eyes widened. He bowed his head down in dissapointment.

**'I'm too late...' **He thought. A few seconds later, he lifted his head and looked at Shadow and Silver in a determined way. "I'm getting that antidote done; and I want you guys to help me! Understood?" They both nodded. "Silver get me the cola, and Shadow, get me some mint candy. It's gonna be a long one!"

*With Rouge and Blaze...*

It was about 6.00 in the morning. A very determined and dodgy Ayden stepped out of his shack. He smelt the fresh morning air before he sauntered off to the ocean with a bucket in hand.

After he collected the liquid. He walked to Blaze- who was still asleep.- without warning, he ditched the water on Blaze making her screech loudly and stand up in the seat in all fours.

"AYDEN! WHAT IN MOBIUS' NAME!?" Blaze screamed and snarled at him. Ayden just snickered at her. He stopped when Blaze ended up in bright flames which dried her up, Ayden ran away to wake up Rouge before Blaze burned him to death.

*With Sonic...*

With one hard kick the door exploded open. The alarm went off, alerting The Destructix that an intruder had escaped.

"Scourge!" Anti-Miles rushed through the door. Scourge turned to see what's going on.

"What?"

"H- he's escaped!"

Scourge groaned annoyingly as he pushed Miles aside and exited the door. "I turn my back for one minute and you let the blue fart esca-" his face met a very strong punch, which kinda knocked him out. But gained consciousness when the dark figure started to choke him. He twitched one eye open to see bleach white pupils disappear into his eyes.

"Scourge..." He said in the darkest growl he could make as his blood boiled inside. "You got a lot of frickin' explaining to do!"

Recognizing the voice, Scourge squeaked out besides the chocking: "S-S-Sonic...?" Dark Sonic smirked evilly.

*With Tails, Shadow and Silver...*

"Hand me the chaos cola!" Tails demanded. Silver scurried and gave it to him. However, Tails frowned at the brand. "This is Dr. Prower! Not chaos cola!"

"Sorry! There wasn't anymore left when we brought it!" Silver retorted.

"Alright, alright! This'll do!" He reassured him. Since he had no time left, he made two antidotes. He poured it in the two tubes and dashed out of the lab. So did Silver and Shadow.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

**BOOM!**

The lab was covered in black soot as they returned inside. Tails was surprised that the first one was red, and the second one was blue. Not wasting any time, Tails sauntered to the two antidotes, grabbed another tube and poured those two together. After taking a second or two to observe, his eyes popped wide open. Shadow and Silver saw the results too. "I...did it..."

*With Blaze and Rouge...*

"C'mon ladies! Keep those heels up!" Ayden ordered. Blaze and Rouge were warming up for their training. "No stopping, now! Go faster!"

"Is he trying to kill us or something?!" The diamond white bat turned to the lavender cat with anger.

Blaze reassured her. "Calm your bat instincts down! Ayden know what he's doing,"

"Yeah, sometimes I think he's crazy enough to do this..."

"Okay dudettes! Stop!" They halted and took a breather. "I have to say, that was intense training! Now for the main part," he crossed his feet on the sand and started to balance on his tail. "Rouge, your staying with me. Blaze, since you are in good condition, try and practice for the competition." Blaze nodded and wandered off to his shack. "Rouge, you have some serious anger issues. That's why I'm gonna destroy that, one-by-one." He snapped his fingers and a stack of cards appeared. "Starting with a good ol' game of go fish..."

"Heh, this should be easy!" The huntress retorted. But Ayden's eyes narrowed, making her shut up.

"Heh, we'll see about that..."

*With Sonic...*

Amy woke up 40 minutes after Sonic escaped his jail. Or mostly when the alarm went off. Blood drizzled down from her forhead into her mouth. Her vision was still blurry.

_**"Ugh...where am I?"**_ She thought. _**"...and where's Sonic?"**_

On instinct, she stood up quickly and scanned the room. She took out her trusty weapon just in case. She wiped the blood off of her forehead and spitted some out her mouth. Finally, the pink hedgehog charged out of the room, hoping that its not too late.

*Meanwhile...*

Like the wimp he is, Scourge tried to reason with dark hero. But that wasn't working. Dark Sonic threw him further back in the room.

"Y'know, killing me isn't gonna undo all of this, right?" As punishment, Scourge recived a big punch or two in his face.

"No...it won't. But killing you would make my life WAY easier!" Dark Sonic growled.

"You're bluffing, right?" Scourge nervously said but Sonic's face said: I'm not bluffing. "Gah! P-Please! Mercy!" The last word echoed into his mind and into a flashback.

_**-Sonic's eyes widens as he sees what it is "No! No! No!"**_

_**"It's for your own good!" Amy looked as she was going to throw water at him.**_

_**"No! Please! Mercy!" Sonic begged not to get splashed**_

_**"Heh, your Mercy just died when you threw chilli on my head!" Amy Shouted while she walked Closer to him**_

_**"No! Please! Mercy! MERCY!" Sonic's shouts echoed through the house and creeping onto the streets that day.**_

...

_**Meanwhile, Amy had flames in her eyes once again. This time, it looked like her orbs were going red. She summoned the tall hammer to do the job.**_

_**"This time, your mercy just died completely!, prepare to feel my deadly wrath Sonic the hedgehog!"**_

_**Sonic jumped out of the way therefore Amy smashing the TV completely**_

_**"My- ow! Tv!" Sonic cried**_

_**"Get a new one!" Amy shouted angrily**_

_**"Couldn't you- ow! Give- ouch! Mercy one last chance?-ow!"**_

_**Amy just growled and continued to smash everything in her way, including Sonic.**_

_**"MEEERRRRCCCCYYYY!" Sonic's shouts and shrieks were heard on the streets once again that day.**_

...

_**Sonic just stood there shocked "A-Amy...I"**_

_**"Never forget who you are, Sonic the hedgehog!"**_

_**"Your right, Amy...a day without chillidogs is like a year without rain. I'm going cold turkey here!" Sonic looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown.**_

_**But, Amy comforted him "Don't worry, Sonic, they'll find the chillidogs, I know they will!"**_

_**Sonic sniffles as he went to hug Amy "Thank you Amy, I love you... as a friend,"**_

_**"I love you too, Sonic," said Amy, she wasn't bothered to say 'as a friend' because she liked Sonic anyway.**_

After the flashback, he snapped back into reality. Scourge fainted during his flashback. Without warning, tears dropped on Sonic's muzzle. He collapsed onto all fours. His fur flushed back to the cool shade of blue. Meanwhile, Amy heard a sob or two from nearby, so she decided to follow it. As she got there, she couldn't believe what she saw before her.

_**"...Does Sonic likes me THAT much to bring him into tears...?" **_Amy thoughts were rapid. Snapping back into reality, she shouted his name. "Sonic?"

Hearing his name, he stood up and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. "Amy?..."

"Well, duh!" Without warning, Sonic ran to her and pulled her into a big hug. Amy was surprised, but hugged back. After a few seconds of intense hugging, both of them said some words that would change their adventure forever.

"So, err...why were you crying?"

"What?!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Don't try to play dumb, Sonic! I saw you crying on your knees,"

"Well, I...err..." The blue blur struggled to find the right words.

"I see...you DO like me, don't you?" Hearing that, Sonic's quills stood up in fright.

"Y-Yes! I mean, NO! I mean...err."

"So, if you can't tell me that you love me, explain why you run away from me when you have the darn chance!"

In the end, Sonic had to make his biggest confession ever to Amy. "Oh gosh, I'm busted. Well, err...the reason I run away from you is that...I...I don't want you to get captured by Eggman and get used as a target for me to surrender."

"I- is that true?"

"Well yeah, I didn't want you captured because I L-" Sonic was stuck on three main words. "I L-"

Suddenly, Amy spotted a green thing peaking out of some cloths. So she went to investigate. Sonic just stared at her actions. When she arrived, she immediately dragged the sheets off, revealing something that they were look for this whole adventure. Her eyes cracked wide.

"We found it!" Sonic ran over to see what she found. Sooner or later, his eyes popped open.

"So then...Scourge took the Master Emerald!"

"Incorrect!" A metallic, monotone voice told Sonic. The blue blur turned around to see his first rival, and Amy hid behind him terrified-like. "The person who took the M.E was the green one...and ME!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! Now you know who took the M.E! Didn't see that one coming did ya? **

**Oh well. Review plz! This story is reaching its tipping point at the moment, so this will get a bit tension-y.**

**Oh yeah! I still need to reveal who 'killed' Eggman. Well, truth is, I didn't kill Egghead, Sonic did something to him in S.A.T.M.C...and I'm gonna shut my mouth from there. First one to figure it out gets a unlimited pack of partyrings for the summer!**

**I have no Shadow might be updated tomorrow, or later on this week. anyhow, check it out! the next 3 chappies or so will be awesome!**

**Catch y'all on the flipside!**


	7. The Wrath of 'Super' Metal Sonic!

**How's it going guys? It's Day 22 of H.S.H's Summer of Awesomeness! It's been fun so far. But now I'm taking a break out of all that fun for a week, and settling down to update all of my stories.**

**Replying time!**

**To skip this, scroll down.**

**Dust the Hedgehog- OOOOOOOH. you're SO close.**

**Thunder Croft- Yo FFN BF! Yes it was...and another one should be in a couple of chappies time! hehe, yeah, he should reveal what would happen this chappie. nah..i was a bit lazy so i didn't write the fight. i was just adding humour to it! xD And i am thinking long and hard about the sequel to S.A.T.M.C. which will be part of two series...i'm gonna shut my mouth from there! Cuz i already talked about it to you in our hilariously long PM chat 2 weeks ago. ;D Same with Eggman. I have a ridiculous lack of creativeness, So I have no Shadow won't be updated until the very end of my Summer of Awesomeness. anyhoo, Stay Awesome! ;)**

**StillintoSonic- DING DING DING! CORRECT! You are the first person to get my unlimited pack of summer partyrings! Here ya go!**

**Okay, so.. lets just say that i don't know that the M.E can make you super. i know the 7 chaos emeralds make you super. but i was playing Sonic and Knuckles the other day, and Mecha Sonic turned super by just using the M.E. so...yeah.**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wrath of 'Super' Metal Sonic**

"M-Metal?!" Sonic shrieked in disbelief as he stood in his battle pose. Amy still hid behind her blue crush. "You stole the Master Emerald?!"

"Correct, blue hedgehog!" Metal replied at his rival. "It was the ultimate plan to..."

"Gee, you sound like Shadow." Sonic tried to make a joke out of what he was saying, but failed miserably.

"Silence!" Metal fringed a finger at Sonic, a green laser ejected from the finger and zapped Sonic when it touched him. He yelped and collapsed on all fours. Amy watched in shock and tried to help him up. "As I was saying before you ignorantly interrupted," Metal continued. "It was the ultimate plan to defeat you once and for all! with the help of Scourge and his gang stealing the M.E and injecting the new disease into the Echidna,"

"Heh, you just don't get it do you?!" Amy retorted to Metal. "Sonic will always be the REAL Sonic around here! Not even you!" The pink rose stood up for her boyfrie-...sorry, her blue crush.

"Ah, au contraire, my dear Rose," The metallic Sonic tele-ported over to Amy, but Sonic was blocking his way. "As soon as I get rid of that blue rat, I, accompanied by Scourge, will take over Mobius!"

"Heh, don't forget you're just a fake copy of me, and will never meet my accomplishments!" Sonic gritted his teeth as he spoke. "You may be at my speed, but you can't beat the REAL Sonic!"

"Heh, with parts of my fellow counterparts: Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic, you'll have no chance!" With that, a green force from the Master Emerald started to surround Metal Sonic. Scourge was revived seconds later.

"Wha- What's going on?" Scourge mumbled to himself before realizing he was about to turn to something else.

"Time to feel the wrath of Metal Sonic, fools!" The green light flashed before Sonic and Amy's eyes. Before they knew it, they were in the presence of Super Scourge and Super Metal Sonic-Wait, SUPER METAL SONIC?!

_**"Super Metal Sonic?! H-How is it possible?!" **_Sonic screamed in his mind.

"Alright! I'll turn you guys into mash! With or without super-form!" Sonic got into his battle mode, while Amy got two hammers out and got into her battle pose.

It was going to be one heck of a battle!

*With Tails, Shadow and Silver...*

"So...how long are we gonna be staying with you?" The silver hedgehog asked the two tailed genius.

"Just until I give this to Knuckles." Tais showed the needle to Silver.

"When is that?!" Shadow snarled. " 'Cuz I would like to humiliate Rouge again." he chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, and I don't want Blaze to take my-" Silver was about to explain it, but Tails' patience snapped.

"Look, are you guys THAT desperate to see your girlfriends? If you want to, be my guest. But unless you help me tame Knuckles, you'll never see them again! Is that what you want?" The double S'es were silent for a minute before Silver started to blush. Shadow growled at the sidekick before turning away.

"Hmph! Why are you talking about our 'so-called girlfriends', when you DAMN know that you like Cream!"

Now, it was Tails' turn to blush. "Whaat?!"

"Don't tell me that you don't. You know you do. You've had a huge crush on her." Silver decided to poke some fun in this.

"Guys...WHA-" Suddenly, a big bang occurred where Knuckles was put. Black smoke invaded the lab. Tails unlikely met a huge fist in his face knocking him out. Silver and Shadow couldn't see but they did hear. A glass broke somewhere south and the red beast escaped.

The black smoke cleared up in a few minutes. Shadow and Silver saw the two tailed fox lying unconcious with his nose bleeding. Luckily, the antidote was unharmed.

"Dammit! Knuckles escaped!" Shadow cursed.

"We need to get everyone back at Station Square NOW!" Silver commanded. "But...how?" Just then, the grey hedgehog spotted Tails' smartphone. He suddenly grabbed it and scanned through the contacts. "Let's see...Mom, Dad, Sonic, Shadow, The Chaotix, Cosmo, Cream (chortles)...Rouge!" He dailed the number and waited for her to answer.

*With Blaze and Rouge...*

Rouge was about to steam up in her defeat when suddenly her phone rang. It played **Fly in the Freedom.** Without looking at the I.D, she hastily answered:

"Whatdya want?!" The diamond white bat retorted.

**"Hey Rouge."**

"Pothead?"

**"Yeah, it's Silver. Listen, we need everyone back here in Mobius! Knuckles has escaped from Tails' lab and is now on a rampage!"**

Rouge didn't reply for a few seconds until- "You had me at Knuckles in trouble. GOTCHA! " With that, she hung up the phone. "BLAZE!" She bellowed. Blaze teleported next to her.

"You called?"

"Knuckie escaped and he's destroying Mobius right now!"

"We need to get back, then!" Blaze turned to Ayden. "Ayden, you can come along with us..."

"...but...what about my clothes? They a-" with a click of her fingers, Ayden had new clothes with red sneakers. "Gee thanks! Now, let's go SAVE MOBIUS!" The girls nodded in agreement. A portal opened in front of them, and all three characters jumped in.

*With Sonic and Amy...*

"Take this!" Amy bashed a hammer in Metal Sonic's head knocking him out of his super-form for a bit. Meanwhile, Sonic was having a hard time defeating his psychopath of a brother. Every time the blue blur launches a homing attack on him, it always backfires. Amy saw what was going on, and charged at him immediately. "I'm coming, Son-oof!" Scourge spotted this, and kicked Amy at the other side. Sonic gritted his teeth, and speared him down, along with multiple punches.

"Have you got no darn respect, Scourge?!"

"Hehe, I didn't know you liked Amy that much," Scourge snickered at him, which resulted him in another punch, which gave him a nose bleed.

"I don't like her! Get that through your thick skull!" With that statement, Sonic punched him one last time. On the other hand, Amy gained consciousness once again and struggled to get up. But at the same time, a green sheild suddenly surrounded Metal Sonic. It looks like it was ready to aim at Amy. Sonic turned 180 degrees and saw the event that was going on. In slow motion, he zipped to her as fast as he could. "AAAAMMYYYY!" he called her name in distorted mode. "BRAAACE YOURSELLLLFF!" Amy squinted her eyes shut as Sonic ran to her. She was pushed onto the ground once again. A huge yelp echoed through the room.

A sacred 20 seconds have passed. The pink rose took a dangerous risk and peaked at what happened. Her pupils shrinked as she saw her a emerald green spear that sliced through her blue hero. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Not that...Mephiles trick...again." Sonic said hoarse fully before he passed out on the ground. Seconds later, the spear disappeared. Although her tears were streaming down rapidly, she walked over there. As soon as she got to his dead injured body, she collaped onto it and sobbed loudly.

After a depressing 2 and a half minutes of sobbing, Metal Sonic stood over his blue rival and the pink rose. Out of nowhere, Scourge creeped behind her, snatched her and held her close.

"Gotcha..." He whispered into Amy's ear, but she tried to wiggle her way out. "Y'know, I could make a better boyfriend than blue boy-"

"That's enough, Scourge." Metal ordered. Scourge just groaned but he obeyed. he pushed Amy away from him a little bit. "We must prepare to meet our 'pet.'"

"You mean, dreadlocks?"

"Yeah." Then, he zapped Scourge, making him super again. "Tie up the rose somewhere in the city, so that the others won't find her."

"Roger that. I'll round up my crew in the meantime...what about the Master Emerald?"

"Gah! Forget the Master Emerald! I have all it's power in me!"

"Hmm...ok." Metal and Scourge -with Amy- went their seperate ways, leaving a dead corpse hedgehog in a pool of blood to rot in the dust with a Master Emerald that looks like all the colour was sucked out of it.

*With Shadow, Silver and a unconscious Tails...*

The two tailed fox is still unconscious. Shadow is trying everything he can to wake him up, while Silver impatiently punted up and down.

"Oh...where are they?" Silver questioned himself. It was at the nick of time when a portal opened up infront of him and Blaze, Rouge, and Ayden crash landed on something soft...maybe Silver.

"I think someone cushioned my fall..." Blaze commented. Curiously, she peaked down to see part of Silver's pothair. Immediately, Blaze, Rouge and Ayden got off of him, dusted themselves off and scanned the room. A few seconds later, Silver got up and started to speak.

"Thank chaos you're here! We need to tame Knuckles before he brings destruction to Station Square. And furthermore-" Silver stopped to see Blaze, Rouge, and Ayden. But his eyes narrowly turned to the grey fox. "What is HE doing here?"

Ayden turned to Silver and his eyes narrowed as well. "You..."

"We meet again, Awesome Ayden." The grey fox just growled at him. "Still a hopeless loser, I see."

"Don't call me that, you know what happened on the summer of 06'. You cheated."

"Cheat is a very strong word. I prefer: 'Borrowed your methods and remade them to be more powerful so I can beat you."

"Borrowed?! Why I outta-" Before things viciously turned into a fight, Rouge stepped in and separated them both.

"Hold on there, boys! No fighting! We're here on a mission! Remember?" Eventually, both of them cooled off.

"I got an idea," Blaze stated seriously, "Rouge, Shadow, Silver and I would go out there and try to tame Knuckle-head. While Ayden would try to wake up Tails."

"No problem in waking him up." Ayden sauntered over to the unconscious fox and whispered a word over and over again until Tails shot his eyes open. He screamed for a straight 8 seconds before it died down. The others were amazed. Exept for Silver.

"What exactly did you whisper into his ear?" Shadow bluntly questioned him.

"Trust me, you would NOT want to know."

"Err...who is that guy?" Tails curiously said.

"Never-mind that till later! Grab your antidote and let's go save Station Square and what's-his-name!" Although Ayden didn't know Knuckles' name, the rest of them agreed. They stormed out of Tails' lab, hoping and praying that Knuckles hasn't destroyed Mobius yet.

Let's just hope they aren't too late.

* * *

**And...DONE! Phew! Did I make Metal Sonic badass or what!? S.C.B should be updated later on at the weekends. my Summer of Awesomeness ends in 3 weeks...i dont know why i wrote that, lol. ANYHOOOO...i'm off to the uniform shop tomorrow! yay. :P**

**Besides that, Review Plz! And I'll see ya later!**

**Catch y'all on the flipside! ;)**


	8. Power Enriched By the Heart! (TBC)

**Hey guys! This is my last update on H.S.H'S Summer of awesomeness! It's been fun..I mean it. Thank you for reviewing! Means a lot to me!**

**StillintoSonic- **I've been called many things: Good, Great, Spectacular, the infamous word known as 'Awesome'...but noone as stunning has called me BadAss...I'm flattered. I really am. :DDDDD

Stay Awesome! ;D

**Ya hear that, FFN?! I'm a BadAss writer! :D best compliment ever...next to Awesome!**

**Right, Let's get on with Chappie 8! **

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Power Enriched by the heart!**

Station Square was peaceful at the moment. It has seemed that everything was at it's normal state for now. Meanwhile, a red beast gallops it's way to the wonderful city looking to cause some destruction and turmoil.

20 seconds later, Super Scourge-With the supression squad and Amy- and Super Metal Sonic arrives at the scene.

"Hmm...I don't see our 'pet' yet." Metal muttered to itself, then turned to Scourge. "Scourge, you know what to do."

"Roger that!" The mean green hedgehog nodded and carried Amy to a building far away from here. Amy, however, didn't have anything left inside of her. It's like when Sonic sacrificed himself to save her, all of her energy and strength was taken from her. A tear shed inoccently on the way.

"Meanwhile, I'll start some destruction while we wait." Metal thought, then turned to Scourge's group. "Supression Squad, ATTACK!"

*With Rouge, Blaze, Ayden, Tails, Shadow and Silver...and Cream.*

After a delay of 20 minutes -because Tails had to pick up Cream for something- Rouge, Blaze Ayden, Tails, Shadow and Silver arrived at the scene. They were almost too late to save Knux. The gang were speechless until-

"E-GAD! What happened to this place?!" Silver was the first to speak.

"If you use your brain, Silver, this place was trashed by what's-his-name!" Ayden still didn't knew Knuckles' name.

"...Pfft! I knew that!" Silver lied. Miserably.

"I bet you didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"I FREAKIN' DID!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Shadow snarled. "Gawsh, you two act like babies! Don't forget we're on a mission!" The two rivals just snorted While they kept walking, -avoiding all the dead bodies, broken glasses, and scattered stuff all over the floor- they spotted Super Metal Sonic talking to the newly reformed Knuckles.

"And so, you must destroy everything on sight. I don't care if it's a human or object, just do it!"

"Yes...master." The red beast gruffly said. He then turned away to do his work.

"That's...Knuckles!" Rouge gasped.

"Whoa..." The others just gawked.

"Okay, we need to split into three groups. I sense that Scourge and his squad are here too! So here's the plan," Tails ordered. "Shadow and Rouge would fight off Metal; Blaze, Cream and I would fight off the supression Squad;" Tails paused and gave Ayden: a weapon, a communication watch and a needle gun, containing the antidote. "Ayden, since Silver isn't naturally trusted with these stuff, I'm giving this to you. The fate of Knuckles and the rest of Station Square rests in your hands now." Silver gawked in jealousy as Ayden started to awe in excitment.

"Awesome..."

"Alright, we're all set here, so let's MOVE OUT!"

*...?...*

"Ugh, lemme go Scourge!" Amy screeched and bared her razor sharp teeth at Scourge as he chained both her hands to the chair. Super Scourge just replied:

"I'd love to do that, Ames, but I'm afraid I'm just taking my orders from Metal. And besides, that blue boy is gone for good, and it's not like anyone's gonna save ya now!" He chuckled darkly. He then set the bombs outside of the abandoned building, and returned back to Amy. Pervertedly, he planted a kiss on the pink rose's muzzle and winked. "I can't wait to see your life end with a 'bang.', hahahahaha!" He cackled and teleported himself somewhere else. Afterwards, Amy just broke in tears. Scourge was right. There was nothing she could do without Sonic around...

*At Scourge and Metal's lab...*

Well, we all know what happened to Sonic last time, Metal pulled a Sonic '06 on Sonic himself which results our blue hero in nothing than a dead, smelly corpse lying beside the once powerful Master Emerald...

...Or is it still powerful?

Unexpectedly, the giant Emerald began to glow in a alternate pattern.

_**'The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds...'. **_A feminime voice echoed into his mind. The M.E started to glow faster. _**'...Chaos is power...power enriched by the heart...'.**_ Soon, the giant Emerald started to flash._**'...The heart is the controller...'**_ A green aura surrounded the dead body,the pool of blood has unexpectedly disappeared._**'The controller serves to unify the chaos...'**_. Before we knew it, a hand began to clench it's fist; when it touched the M.E, a male voice said out loud: '_**CHAOS...CONTROL!**_'

*With Silver and Ayden...*

"Hey look, there's Knuckles!" Silver spotted him...big mistake. The red beast charged at them with glaring eyes. As he emerged to them, Silver used his Telekinesis to freeze him. "Quick! Stab the antidote into him."

Ayden did what he was told and injected it into Knuckles. The silver hedgehog threw the crimson beast to the nearest building with his telekenisis. Seconds later, Knuckles collapsed on the concrete path.

"Whoo hoo! We did it!" Ayden cheered.

"Yeah! And in no time, the antidote will kick in!" Silver added.

"And...when is that gonna happen?"

"...I simply don't know...you need to call Tails on that communication device."

"Hmm...good idea!" With a touch of two buttons, Ayden was already on the phone with Tails.

*With Tails, Cream and Blaze...*

Eventually, they saw the three main members: Fiona Fox, Miles, and O'Knux. Tails, Cream and Blaze were about to charge in after them until the two tailed genius received a call on his wrist.

"Hello...?"

**"Hey Dude, it's Ayden. Quick question. When does the antidote kick in?"**

"Umm...I haven't really thought of that. But I could estimate that is should take form, in about 2 hours."

**"2 HOURS?!" **Ayden screeched over the communication device. **"We can't hold off What's-his-name THAT long!"**

"I know, I know. Man, if only Sonic was here..."

**"Who's...Sonic?"**

"Nevermind that, Ayden! Just stall until someone comes to accompany you in the fight!"

**"Roger that!"**

After that long conversation, a shadow hovered over the orange fox. His eyes shunk as he looked up to see his doppelganger. He gulped.

"Hello, Miles." His anti growled his first name. "It's payback time!"

*With Ayden and Silver...*

"So, err...what did Tails say?" Silver curiously asked.

"Well, the good news is: we've done everything to save What's-his-name...the awful news is...we have to wait two hours for the antidote to kick in."

"...You have GOT to be kidding me."

"I know...it's just- WATCH OUT!" Ayden saw the beast ready to pounce behind Silver. The futuristic hedgehog did what he was told and ducked. But the beast caught him anyway.

*With Shadow and Rouge...*

"Hmm...Metal Faker..." Shadow harshly said as he saw him.

"Hey Shad, quick question. Why do you call Sonic: 'Faker'? Even for Metal Sonic you call him 'Metal Faker'?"

"Hmph...that's for me to know, and you to find out, Batgirl. And what the hell did I say about calling me Shad?!"

"Sorry, just trying to add humor."

"Well, stop trying. It sounds gay." Rouge just scoffed at his choice of words.

"Ugh, your such a gentleman." She sarcastically said.

"Whatever, Rouge. Just follow my lead."

*At the abandoned building...*

It was only a minute and a half to go before Amy was blown up to bits with the building. Somehow, she couldn't stop crying. In her mind, she just wished that Sonic would come back. Suddenly, a green flash almost blinded her, so she turned away. When the flash died down, her eyes shrunk and her jaw dropped as she saw a hedgehog figure holding the M.E. Immediately, she thought that the figure was-

"S-S-Sonic...?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and cockily smirked at her. It was indeed Sonic the Hedgehog. He fixed his quills while saying- "Well, duh!"

Instantly, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'd kiss you right now, but this building is gonna explode any minute now!"

"Whaat?!" This made the blue hero drop the Master Emerald.

*With Shadow and Rouge...*

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow bellowed. A few spears ejected from Shadow's hand, landing on Metal, which caused an explotion after. Shadow smirked darkly as a sign in victory, but that smirk fell dead as he saw Super Scourge in some kind of barrier, covering Metal Sonic.

"Hey, Stripes."

"Anti-Faker." He breathed his treacherous name.

"Seriously Shadow?" Rouge exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"Well, excuse ME emo-hog, for being a pain in the-"

As they were arguring, Metal and Scourge were having a conversation of their own.

"So, have you've done it yet?"

"Yep. She should be blown up to bits in about...30 seconds." Scourge replied.

"Excellent..." Metal chuckled evilly.

*Back with Sonic and Amy...*

"Hurry! We've got 30 seconds!" Amy panicked.

"I know, I know," Sonic tried to rip the chains off, but he failed. The only thing he could do was teleport Amy outta here, so he grabbed the M.E and: "Hold on to this, Amy!" Amy did what she was told, there was 10 seconds remaining. The blue blur closed his eyes as the M.E started glowing brightly. On the last second, they dissapeared and the building exploded.

*With Scourge and Metal...*

**BOOM!**

The whole battle froze as they turned to see the building collapsing in front of their eyes.

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you that Rose was in that building?" Scourge tried to keep in a laugh.

"What?!" Shadow and Rouge almost screamed out.

"Hehe...sorry, looks like your too late to save her, along with Blue Boy..." Scourge bragged, this was when Metal snapped.

"That's it! I had enough of this long fight, time to turn into my powerful self..." Metal Sonic began to transform into something big...something destructive...and that 'something' is Metal Overlord...

"..." All of them were silent.

"Oh no..." Team Dark said altogether.

"I hate to say this, but we have to retreat!" Shadow said sternly.

"What ever happened to 'I'm the Ultimate, I don't run away from anything?" Again, Rouge said sarcastically.

"The only reason I said 'retreat is beacuse I don't want to see you...I mean, I can't take him on in that form!"

"Did you just say-?"

"Shut up!"

As they were bickering, they slowly retreated to tell Tails.

*With Silver and Ayden...*

"Your lucky I saved your ass, Silvster!" The grey fox growled out. "You could've got killed!"

"It's Silver! And I could've used my Telekenisis to save my own ass!"

"Pfft! Whatevs." Apparently, Knuckles received some signals in his ear to come back. So, he retreated to meet Metal Overlord somewhere...

"Why don't you kiss my fu-...where did What's-his-name go?"

"Huh?!" Silver shrieked. He quickly read his mind to observe what has happened. "He received brain signals, so he galloped away to the other side of town to meet Metal..Overlord?"

"Well...that's where Tails is!" Ayden just realized.

"We need to get back there!"

"Couldn't imagine another way to say that, Silvster!"

"It's Silver you-" The two chess rivals argued their way to the other side of town.

*With Tails, Cream and Blaze...*

"Give it up, you twin tailed devil!" Miles retorted.

"In your fluffy dreams, Miles!" Tails roundhouse kicked him to the nearest dustbin. "Booyah!"

"Tails!" Ayden called out!

"Ayden?"

"Tails, Metal Overthingy is set to destroy everyone!" Ayden exclaimed with Silver behind him.

"Metal Over...Metal Overlord!?" Suddenly, the sky was dimmed and the ground shook. They froze and looked up to see 'Super Metal Overlord and Super Scourge.

"All hail to your future kings, baby!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Man, that was probably the longest chappie ever. Anyhoo, this might end up as S.A.T.M.C...finishing with 12 chapters.**

**...If only you can make money on Fanfiction, like you can earn it on YouTube.. :/ sorry, random thought.**

**Anyhow, when I go back to school...I'm gonna be in Year 9, which is kinda unusually scary for me as I'm doing my GCSE's early...man I hope I do well. Wish me the best of luck, readers and reviewers...corsework, here I come. Yay. :P**

**Catch y'all in September! ;D**


End file.
